


House Clearance

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot, Slash humor, Gibbs a statue and an internet search engine. NOTHING explicit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Clearance

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot drabble written for a friend who told me A story of her Aunt and how she had an online accident...after chatting for a while this story was born. (Well more induced, i think the phrase she used was write it woman!)
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing my other stories, I appreciate all your comments.
> 
> This is a slash although no sex or anything explicit is mentioned.
> 
> Disclaimer, I do not own.

Gibbs and Tony had finally done it, after months of arguing and sorting out and coming out, Tony was finally moving his things in with his lover.

They had with the help of the rest of the team, cleared out most of the rooms, Gibbs and Tony alone taking the time to clean out Kelly's room and sorting out the things Gibbs would keep and the things he would send to Goodwill.

Gibbs had spent the morning going through some of Shannon's boxes in the attic. Tony walked up behind him and handed him a coffee kissing the top of his head, "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded, "It's time...I'm not getting rid of them, I'm just making room for the new love of my life." he grinned as he shoved another box in Tony's direction.

He opened a new box. 'Antiques' it said in blue marker pen; with a huge question mark beside it.

"You collect?" Tony asked looking at the box.

"Na, Shannon did, she used to pick things up that she thought would be worth something someday." Gibbs replied as he opened the box. He pulled out some stripy legwarmers from the eighties and some old eight track tapes.

"Really?!" Tony said raising an eyebrow and stifling a smirk and holding a ghastly looking 'Troll' doll.

"Hey!" Gibbs smiled, "She thought they were GOING to be antiques..." he picked up a small china statue, it was a small boy bent over and stroking a lamb.

"Um, this is china, it might be worth something, I think it was her mom's in the 50's" Gibbs wrote something down in the notebook he had beside him.

He carried on like that for the rest of the day as Tony, Tim and Abby helped move the rest of Tony's stuff into the house.

Early the next morning, Tony woke up negotiating the few boxes in their room, he walked downstairs to find Gibbs ready to go to work.

"Morning boss." Tony said already in work mode, Gibbs reached over and kissed him as they passed in the kitchen, "I thought you had the day off today?" Tony asked.

"Need to do a few things in the office." Gibbs said.

"You just want a piece of this all day!" Tony grinned shaking his ass as he walked out the door.

"Move it DiNozzo...or you're walking." Gibbs growled as they headed for the car.

* * *

Arriving at the office Tony started work as Gibbs fired up his computer.

Vance walked down the stairs, he was still stunned about the announcement as them as a couple, but he could see how it had happened and who was he to break up a great working team, so far they had kept it out of the office and he was at least grateful for that.

"Morning?" he said to Tony as he walked into the bullpen, "Did your move go alright and have you filed your change of address with HR?" he asked.

Tony was about to answer when Gibbs shot out of his seat.

"What the HELL!" He exclaimed looking at his computer.

Vance and Tony shot across the bullpen and looked at Gibbs' computer, it was full of Porn pop ups.

Tony looked mad, "I didn't think it would be long before the homophobic element started." He snarled.

Gibbs looked guilty. "It wasn't them, it was me...it was fine until I started using that damn search thingy."

"Engine." Tony automatically corrected.

"What did you put in it?" Vance smirked, "I did say to keep this sort of thing out of my office."

Gibbs glared at him, "Do you really think I would do something like this!"

"Agent Gibbs, you just said you did, there are male porn websites all over your computer...exactly WHAT were you looking for?" Vance asked starting to get annoyed.

"A price on a small figurine, all I did was type in price of a bent boy?" Gibbs looked un-amused as both Vance and Tony fell about laughing.

"y...you typed WHAT!" Vance spluttered.

"Its a statue, a bent over boy...I just wanted to see if it was worth anything!" Gibbs said his face deadly serious.

The elevator doors opened as Abby and Tim came in and stopped.

Gibbs was looking as mad as hell and Vance and Tony were laughing so hard that Tony had fallen on the floor holding his sides and struggling to breath and Vance had tears running down his face.

"MCGEE!" Gibbs barked and pointed to the computer..."FIX THIS!"

 


End file.
